The Music Festival
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: One month has past since Chihiro had left the spirit world but all of that is about to change
1. A new mission

A month has passed since Chihiro's adventure in the spirited world ended now Chihiro is living a normal life with her parents in town it's a beautiful Friday morning Chihiro is badly nervous for her math test she been studying like crazy she mumbles ''I miss Haku'' her friend Karin said ''don't worry Chi is not that bad I hope!''

Chihiro said ''you know how strict Takashi-sensei is!'' Their English teach Mr. Yoko enters the room he greets ''ohayou class!'' The class greets ''ohayou Yoko-sensei!'' Yoko announce ''we have a new student today his shy one too''

A boy with blonde brown hair came in the classroom Yoko said his name is Kohaku Nushi, Chihiro was happy to see Haku, Haku said minna-san ohayou! Yoko said ''anyway stay behind beside Chihiro Kohaku-san!'' Haku said ''arigatou sensei!''

When Haku took his seat Chihiro was so shy that she didn't say a word but classes start as Chihiro take down notes Haku ask hey ''Chihiro can I borrow a pen?'' Chihiro gave him a pen and didn't say a word Haku said ''thanks Sen!''

At lunchtime Chihiro is having lunch alone when Haku appoarch her asking ''can I sit here Chihiro?'' When Chihiro saw Haku she said ''sure!'' Haku sat next to her he ask ''why didn't you try to talk to me at class Chihiro?'' Chihiro replies ''well I felt sudden Haku and you called me Sen!'' Haku said ''it slipped out Chihiro gomen!''

Chihiro said ''its ok Haku I'm use short cutting your name anyways call me Sen anytime you like I won't argue with it'' Haku chuckles by the way Chihiro talks Haku just ate his lunch but he and Chihiro couldn't help talking to eat other.

After school Chihiro is about to walk home with Karin when Haku said ''let's go that direction Sen'' Chihiro said ''but that's the way to the tunnel'' Haku said ''yeah so let's go!'' Without Hasting Haku drag Chihiro to the forest.

In the tunnel Haku took off his school uniform and wore is usual clothings he said ''Chihiro let's go''! Chihiro notice that Haku was going the direction of the bathhouse she ask ''why are we here Haku?'' Haku said ''Kamajin has something to tell you it's important Sen''

Before going in the bathhouse Haku lend her to a blueberry bush and ask her to eat one Chihiro wasn't scared this time and the fact she love blueberries so she grab one and ate it Haku ate one too but only because he got a little hungry.

Inside the bolier room Chihiro shouts ''Kamajin its me Chihiro I mean Sen I had return''! Kamajin got shock when he saw Chihiro he ask ''Sen what had you return?'' Haku said you gonna tell her something so I brought her here'' Kamajin said ''oh that's right sit down I make tea and some cookies''

Haku said ''those cookies better not have poison Kamajin'' Kamajin said ''relax Haku I made these I hope you like oatmeal cookies cause I made lots of these'' Chihiro said ''yeah my mom made those all the time!''

Kamajin explain the details to Chihiro and she was to incounter her biggest mission ever...


	2. Incounter Yubaba

Kamajin explain to Chihiro that Yubaba has inslave everyone and has turn the bathhouse into a weapon house and if anyone disboeys her they will die Chihiro was sadden by the story Kamajin also said that Haku was one of the lucky suvivors and promise to bring help.

Chihiro ask ''but why me I'm human I barely last here before'' Haku said ''so far the only one I know who can help me please Chihiro this my home I need help'' Kamajin pleas ''please Sen you must help us'' Chihiro doesn't have a choice even if she refuses she must do it for everyone especially Haku.

Chihiro said ''alright for the spirit world!'' Haku hug Chihiro he said ''thank you Sen!'' Kamajin said ''Haku you must move now!'' Haku said ''right!'' Chihiro ask ''where are we going?'' Haku said ''only way to make Yubaba stop this is to take Boh inchange for the peace she has taken from us'' Chihiro said ''I dunno if that such a good idea Haku''

Haku and Chihiro both enter the bathhouse Haku said ''Sen whatever you do don't make a sound'' Chihiro saw how bloody the bathhouse is all the the tubs have dead bodies Chihiro got sacred and scream Haku shouts ''what I told you!'' Chihiro said ''sorry Haku is just I'm scared''

A voice said ''who dare to scream in terror?'' Haku said ''oh no is Yubaba!'' Chihiro said ''I'm scared Haku!'' Haku said ''don't be I will protect you like always'' Yubaba appear to them Chihiro notice that she already ulgy and fat Yubaba screams ''who dares!'' Haku whispers ''this my I don't want you to scream''

Haku shouts ''is the end of the line Yubaba!'' Yubaba said ''well...well Haku I see you brought that human brat back here'' Haku said ''she alone this time if you think she has her parents well they are not here Chihiro is with me!'' Yubaba ask ''you expect a human to stop me'' Haku said ''yep!'' Chihiro said ''Haku's change our plan already''

Yubaba said ''I think you better obey her after she is the one you love'' Haku said ''were just friends!'' Yubaba shoot fire balls on them but Haku surround Chihiro in water Haku said ''I'm a river spirit remember!'' Yubaba said ''that was only a trick'' Haku and Chihiro were surround by bombs Haku shouts ''shit!''

BOOM!

Haku and Chihiro were surrounded by a magic bubble Haku ask ''are you ok Chihiro?'' Chihiro said ''yeah I'm fine thanks Haku you saved us'' Haku said ''but that wasn't me'' Yubaba said ''so my sister has protected you only a witch can do that magic'' Haku said ''let's get out of Chihiro!'' Chihiro said ''right''

Yubaba said ''your not going anywhere'' Yubaba has turn to a giant snake Chihiro screams Haku said ''her real form!'' Chihiro said ''here a plan run!'' Haku and Chihiro ran as fast as possible but Yubaba chased them Haku lead Chihiro to a slim hallway taking her to the elevator.

Boh's room

Boh was playing when Haku and Chihiro crash through the door Haku said ''we made it!'' Boh shouts ''Haku yay you brough Sen!'' Haku said ''call her Chihiro from now on now come on were leaving but I'm turning you to mouse again'' Boh said ''no I don't want to!''

Haku said ''I have to I can't carry you your too heavy how can you ride on Chihiro's back'' Boh said ''I know I said I will help you and Sen but I don't see why I need to be a mouse again'' Chihiro said ''just listen to Haku so we can leave already'' Boh said ''fine anything for the spirit world''

Yubaba crash from the floor in a form of a giant snake he screams ''don't take my baby!'' Haku shouts ''let's go you guys!'' Haku quickly turns Boh into a mouse Yubaba tries to get him but Chihiro grab Boh on time she shouts ''change to a dragon!'' Haku grabs Chihiro and runs downstairs.

In the halls of the bathouse Yubaba shouts ''come out now you can't hide from me forever'' Haku take a peek behind the wall seeing Yubaba he said ''here the plan we make a run for it I will change into a dragon and I can fly us out of here'' Chihiro and Boh agree.

Yubaba search for them when Haku flies adove her in full speed Yubaba screams ''you can't run from me'' shooting fireballs Chihiro screams ''Haku!'' Haku dodges the attack and break out of a glass window luckly no one has hurt Chihiro said ''that was a close one eh Haku?'' Haku gave her a friendly growl.

Chihiro said ''yeah I think so too let's just go to granny so we can rest before going back to the human world''


	3. Returning to the human world

Haku has landed on the forest of swamp buttom, trasforming back to a human the young spirit looks tried Chihiro ask ''why we land here Haku?'' Haku reply ''I'm too tried to fly Chihiro let's just walk were almost there anyways'' Chihiro said ''alright we can walk!''

In fornt of Zeniba's house Zeniba along with No Face welcome them from outside Chihiro hugs Zeniba ''granny I miss you!'' Zeniba said ''I miss you too Chihiro!'' Haku said ''she been send here on a mission Zeniba'' Zeniba said ''well Haku you look well come on in kids there are cookies inside''

Haku explains the reason why he brought Chihiro back to the spirit world Zeniba said ''if you gonna stop Yubaba you need to learn magic but since I used my magic on you once I can you can stop her on your own Chi-chi'' Zeniba laugh at the name she given Chihiro, Chihiro ask ''how I'm still human I'm not a spirit like Haku here''

Haku nearly spill milk on himself he said ''hey I'm also a victim here Chihiro!''

Zeniba said ''now, now Haku don't agrue with Chihiro here'' Chihiro mubbles ''and I though Kamajin's cookies made you craz'', Zeniba said ''well I heard that in 2 weeks a full moon will arrive to harvest its magic on the land and bring another year of happiness here but my sister is planing to steal it''

Haku said ''now you mention its on 2 weeks and if Yubaba gets that power she will be unstopable and not single happiness will ever come on the spirit world we got to stop her!'' Zeniba said ''you guys must go back to the human world come back at this time in 2 weeks in the time for the full moon''

Chihiro ask ''what about Boh were gonna return him to Yubaba?'' Zeniba took the mouse and put in a box ''he gonna stay here for a while what you say?'' The mouse agree with Zeniba's plan, Zeniba said ''well that settles it then opening a portal leading them outside the tunnel she said she now go before its too late!''

Haku held Chihiro's hand and said ''come on Sen let's go!'' Chihiro said ''ok Haku bye granny see you in 2 weeks!'' Zeniba said ''bye Chihiro!'' Haku said ''make sure Yubaba doesn't know Boh is here!'' Zeniba said ''don't worry No Face is on the job of that kids''

Entering the portal back to the human world they notice that time hadn't change since they left school Haku puts on his school uniform again to prevent anyone knowing about what they done inside, Haku said ''come on let's go back to town Sen!'' Chihiro ask ''I wonder if we can stop Yubaba?''

Haku reply ''we will find out in 2 weeks come let's go home!''

Chihiro following Haku without looking back into the tunnel...


	4. Returning to the spirit world

is been two weeks now since they last been in the spirit world and Chihiro hadn't gone her mind off Yubaba's evil plans not even once but Haku is taking this a bit lightly it almost like he forgot about the evil that awaits them...

One day Haku approach Chihiro shouting ''Sen guess what I sign us up for the Music Festival!'' Chihiro shouts ''what you do?'' Haku asks ''are you happy?'' Chihiro said ''I can't play anything instrument Haku and I can't sing!'' Haku said ''oh please Chihiro your been dramatic'' Karin approach them she ask ''you joining the Music Festival?''

Haku said ''yup!'' Chihiro ask ''what about you Karin?'' Karin said ''not this year Chihiro'' Haku ask ''why not?'' Karin reply ''well I just figure to see others play this year and Ms Keen is looking for fresh looks too!'' Chihiro mumbles ''I hate this'' Haku sat down on his desk and didn't say another word.

After school Chihiro and Haku both stayed at Chihiro's house Chihiro's mom made her special homemade cookies, Chihiro ask ''so Haku when will we return to the spirit world?'' Haku reply ''this Friday I manage to contact Zeniba with my magic the full moon is on that day''

Chihiro ask ''can I really stop Yubaba?'' Haku said ''relax I'm here I will guide you to the battle'' Chihiro said ''I hope so Haku'' Chihiro's mom shouts ''Chihiro Karin's here!'' Haku mumbles ''bad timing!'' Karin went into the living room seeing Haku with Chihiro she asks ''a date?''

Haku shouts ''no!'' Chihiro muttered ''man Haku control yourself!'' Karin sat next to Chihiro she asks ''hey Chi what to play volleyball?'' Haku said'' what kind of a nickname is that, Sen sounds good...oops!'' Slipping Chihiro's name in the spirit world, Karin ask ''who is Sen?'' Chihiro said ''no one just Haku's cousin!''

Haku mumbles ''good one Chihiro!'' Karin said ''don't lie Chihiro!'' Haku said ''she's not lying but if you want to know then fine'' Chihiro said ''Haku no!'' Karin said ''I don't need to know anything Haku!'' Chihiro mumbles ''thank god!''

On the day of the Music Festival, Haku lead Chihiro back to the tunnel it's at least an hour before the Festival starts Chihiro ask ''what about our performance at school?'' Haku said ''we will be back before it can start''

but as they enter the tunnel they didn't realize Karin had followed them she wonder what will they do in that tunnel so she follows them toward the spirit world.

* * *

Author's note: Karin in this story is really named after ''Karin'' of Naruto Shippuuden who is one of Sasuke's teammates in Team Hebi (Taka)


	5. Inturder

As the sun sets in the spirit world Haku lends Chihiro to the railways but they suddenly heard a loud scream, Haku ask ''who's there?'' Chihiro was familiar with that voice she said ''it's Karin!'' Haku asks ''you invite her?'' Chihiro denies Haku's question so they follow the scream lending to towards the bathhouse.

When they saw Karin she was disappearing Haku said ''well, well looks like we have an intruder!'' Karin shouts ''what happening to me?'' Chihiro said ''calm down Karin!'' Karin ask ''where are we?'' Haku took out a berry she said ''eat this as long you haven't eaten anything from this world you will vanish!''

Karin said ''I don't want to that might be poison'' Haku said ''it's not poison now it's either you eat this or you disappear to thin air!'' Karin doesn't want to eat it but still she wants to vanish either she so ate it anyway soon she was solid again, she ask ''now where the hell are we?''

Haku took her far away from the bathhouse and explain that there in the spirit world he also explain that Chihiro once been here before and her name in this world is Sen that her parents were once turned to pigs but with Haku's help she able to save them he also explain that its rule by Yubaba (well the whole movie)

Karin didn't believe at first but after what just happen to her she understand everything now, Haku said ''now Chihiro and I must stop Yubaba before it's too late'' Karin ask ''didn't you do that the last time?'' Haku said ''no last time was different but now she took over the bathhouse and soon the spirit world will be in her control forever only Chihiro and I can stop her!''

Karin asks ''how you're both humans?'' Haku said ''I may look human but I'm not I'm really a spirit a river spirit my full name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi I'm the spirit of the Kohaku river'' Karin ask ''so you mean you're really a river god?'' Haku said ''yes!'' Chihiro said ''come to mention it Haku I didn't ate anything from here and I'm not disappearing''

Haku said ''that because I have you ate a pill after we exit the tunnel'' Chihiro ask ''what we gonna do about Karin?'' Haku said ''well since she's stuck here with us we have no choice but bring her with us but just because she also your friend doesn't mean I'm letting her off!'' Karin muttered ''whatever Haku!''

They took a train to swap button Karin ask ''where are we going?'' Haku said ''to Zeniba's house we need to fetch a fellow'' Karin ask ''why can't you do magic instead?'' Haku said ''I need to save my magic for Yubaba the less I cast them the more powerful it is'' Karin ask ''is he always like that Chihiro?'' Chihiro said ''not all the time he can be sweet''

Haku said and ''call her Sen, here!'' Karin ask ''so you're really called Sen, here Chi?'' Chihiro said'' yes but once you lose your name you can never return according to Haku Yubaba will control by stealing your name'' Karin ask ''how long does he know you?''

Chihiro said ''he knows me since I was little I once fell on the Kohaku River but he saves me by taking me to shallow waters'' Karin said ''that's really sweet'' Haku said ''Chihiro don't give out too much information it's too risky''

At Zeniba's house Zeniba greets Haku and Chihiro but when she saw Karin she wonder ''a friend?'' Haku said ''yes she followed us here her name is Karin'' Zeniba said ''please to meet you Karin I'm Zeniba but call me granny'' Karin said ''ok!'' Haku said ''she is Yubaba's twin sister but unlike her twin she has kind and pure heart''

When they got inside Zeniba's house Boh quickly flew to Chihiro's shoulder, Karin said ''what a kawaii mouse'' Haku said ''that's Yubaba's son Boh he is a part of the team his true form is a giant baby'' Karin ask ''really?'' Boh nod his head.

Haku ask ''Zeniba how long will it take before the full moon appears?'' Zeniba said ''it will show at midnight'' Haku said ''so we have at 3 hours left before Yubaba takes it now we have Boh with us we can return to the bathhouse now'' Zeniba said ''well it will be morning if you all travel by foot but I figure it might be a good chance for Chihiro to use her magic''

Chihiro ask ''how can use magic?'' Zeniba said ''yes with your hairstrap but that magic can only be used in the spirit world, not in the human world but it will still protect you though'' Chihiro never knew she can use magic all along maybe now she face Yubaba without risking Haku's life. She asks ''how can I activate my magic?''

Zeniba said ''by thinking of what magic you can wish to use you'' Chihiro ask ''so if I think of the bathhouse I will instantly be there?'' Zeniba said ''yes!'' Chihiro still doesn't get it but she think he can get use to it she ask Haku and Karin to hold her hands Haku ask her to take them to the boiler room.

So Chihiro thinks of the boiler room and in a blink her hairstrap glow and brought them to the boiler room...

In the bathhouse's boiler room Haku sense danger he also notice that their blood all over the place, Kamajin is also gone Chihiro ask ''what happen here?'' Haku said ''I'm not sure Sen'' Karin ask ''what is this place?'' Chihiro said ''this, the bathhouse's boiler room'' the susuwataries came out of their holes upon seen Haku and Chihiro.

Haku ask them ''where is Kamajin, who did this?'' The susuwataries told him that Yubaba was responsible for everything she ambush Kamajin and took him as a hostage if he doesn't tell where Boh is she will be force to kill him (well from the way Haku understood them that is)

Haku was surprise to hear that Kamajin was in danger he growls in a sharp voice ''Chihiro let's move!'' Chihiro ask ''what will we do Haku?'' Haku said ''to save Kamajin of course, Karin stay here!'' Karin asks ''why?'' Haku said ''you will only get in the way of everything so stay here!'' Chihiro ask ''what if Yubaba sees her?''

Haku knew Chihiro made her point about a human in the bathhouse (beside Chihiro that is) so Haku had no choice but to take Karin with them, along the way Haku wonders how the heck Yubaba broke Zeniba's magic on Kamajin if she can broke on Kamajin it's also possible that she can do it to Chihiro as well.

Outside Yubaba's office they overheard Yubaba's forcing Kamajin to tell Boh's location but Kamajin keep on refusing to tell even he doesn't really know, Haku said ''Kamajin is there alright'' Chihiro ''ask what will we do Haku?'' But Haku already has a plan.

Yubaba is about kill Kamajin when he a voice said ''leave Kamajin alone!'' Yubaba's growls ''show yourself!'' Haku enters with Chihiro, Karin and Boh, seeing Haku and Chihiro she growls ''Haku! Sen where you take my baby?'' Haku shouts ''his with us but will only give him back if you hand over Kamajin!''

Yubaba shouts ''Boh first!'' Chihiro whispers ''it might be a trap Haku'' Haku said ''don't worry Sen if it is trap then I got your back on this alright Yubaba we will return Boh!'' Kamajin shouts ''no Haku! It's a trap!'' Yubaba shouts ''shut up!'' Haku takes Boh from Chihiro's shoulders but the little mouse refuses to go back!

Haku whispers to him, ''relax I got an idea Boh!'' As Haku hands Boh over Haku burst out a powerful magic throwing Boh to Chihiro's hand Haku shouts ''Chihiro! Karin! Free Kamajin!'' Chihiro and Karin quickly aid Kamajin, Yubaba tries to stop them but Haku attacks her again, he said ''I'm your opponent!''


	6. Haku vs Yubaba

Haku gave Yubaba a serious look Yubaba done the same thing Chihiro and Karin both manage to free Kamajin, Kamajin said ''thank you Chihiro and...and...'' Karin said ''I'm Karin'' Kamajin said ''thank you Karin!'' Haku said ''take him back to the boiler room quick and don't leave till I return!'' Chihiro ask ''what about you?''

Haku said ''don't worry I will be fine I will get back safely now go!'' Chihiro remembers when she first got separate from Haku she doesn't want to him lose again in that same matter again, she shouts ''no I'm not leaving you Haku''! Haku shouts ''Chihiro!'' Chihiro cries staying ''I'm not losing you in that same matter again!''

Haku knows Chihiro meant their promise but its diffrent than before, he said ''Chihiro is diffrent from our promise now go before you and Karin get hurt I willl catch up!'' Chihiro refuses but Haku shouts ''GO!'' Chihiro whispers ''come back safely Haku!'' She brought Kamajin and Karin to the boiler room using her magic.

Yubaba said ''so is finally she use magic'' Haku ask ''how you manage to break Zeniba's magic Yubaba?'' Yubaba said ''with the magic you had took from her before'' Haku nearly forgot that he didn't had though that Yubaba has some stolen magic left. Yubaba said ''but with the full moon's magic I will be the most poweful ruler of the spirit world!''

Haku said ''I'm not letting that happen!'' Yubaba said ''I know all your magic Haku your attack are useless!'' Haku grew angry but his calm mind despost his self anger he chant ''in the name of the wind and water withnin me I call upon I...'' but Yubaba stops Haku by shocking him with lighting making him helpless.

Haku's entire body weaken by the lighting magic but his not ready to give up yet he cast his most powerful water magic on Yubaba, it manage to weaken her a little but Yubaba drains it and turns it to ice and counters it back to Haku, ''arrgh!'' Haku screams in pain.

Yubaba said ''yes that is Haku scream in pain'' but Haku transform to a dragon and brust out water canons from his mount Yubaba dispell them all and counters with an energy ball.

Meanwhile in the boiler room Chihiro and Karin aid Kamajin's wounds and while waiting for Haku, Chihiro begin to worry about Haku Karin ask ''Chihiro why you always worry about Haku?'' Kamajin said ''well don't you know she really lo... ''Chihiro shouts ''Kamajin!''

Karin ask ''do you love Haku?'' Chihiro doesn't want to admit it but its true anyway Karin ask ''why don't you tell him?'' Chihiro said ''I can't Karin'' Karin ask ''why?'' Chihiro said ''I'm not ready yet'' a loud scream echos to the boiler room, Kamajin said ''its from Yubaba's office'' Chihiro said its Haku!

Rushing toward Yubaba's office she said ''I got to save him!'' Karin shouts ''its dangerous Sen!'' Chihiro said ''but I must do it I'm the only one who can do it!'' She hurries to Yubaba's office ingoring Karin's shouts.

Chihiro saw Yubaba finishing off Haku she held her screams Haku transform back to his human form badly wounded Yubaba throws Haku out of the window and disapears by the time Yubaba's gone she hurries to find Haku but she couldn't see him in the dark.

she shouts ''Haku! Kohaku!'' But no responds.


	7. Confession

''Haku! Haku! Kohaku!'' Chihiro shouts as she looks for Haku she looks by river she saw Haku in a pile of rocks not too far from the water she quickly aid him, ''Haku! Haku! Wake up!'' But no responds she took Haku in her arms he was badly wounded.

''Haku! Haku please wake up! Don't die like this Haku please I'm begging you!'' Chihiro pleas to Haku as she cries, Haku gently open his eyes seeing Chihiro crying he whispers ''Chihiro, Chihiro don't cry'' Chihiro saw Haku wakening up she said ''Haku your ok!''

Haku said ''I'm sorry Chihiro I did everything I can do stop Yubaba ugh!'' Chihiro said ''its ok Yubaba all it matters that your alive'' Haku was in a lot of pain he slowly closing his eyes sofly said ''Chihiro I don't if I will survive but I want to let you know something''

Chihiro said ''don't talk like that you will ok!'' Haku softly said ''but if I don't I want always I want to tell you this Chihiro''

Chihiro ask ''what is it Haku?'' Haku softly said ''Chihiro...I...I...I...love you...argh!'' Chihiro was shock to learn that Haku loves her as welll she ask ''for how long?'' Haku said ''since you first safe me from Yubaba after Zeniba's paper birds badly hurt me ever since that day my feelings grow'' Chihiro cried she said ''Haku!''

Haku moarn from pain as his eyes slowly shuts eyes he whispers ''as least I finally said to you before its too late'' Chihiro cries shouting ''Haku don't go! Fight back! Please Haku don't die! Don't die yet! Please Haku! Haku no!'' But Haku eyes close his body calm down as his pass away Chihiro screams ''Haku!''

Hugging Haku's lifeless body she cries saying ''Haku! Haku please come back I didn't a chance to say I love you too!'' Karin appoarch her with Boh and Kamajin, seeing her friends Chihiro said ''Haku's gone'' Karin said ''I'm very sorry Chihiro'' Kamajin said ''he was a brave boy risking his life to save you''

Chihiro said ''the last thing he said is that he loves me'' Karin said ''that was touching and yet sad'' Chihiro kept on crying she said ''ever since he saved me when Yubaba turn my parents to pigs he always been there for me doing what ever it takes just to bring me and my parents back to the human world but his gone!''

Karin hug her friend comforting her sorrows away, Chihiro ask ''Kamajin is there a way to bring him back?'' Kamajin said ''I'm sorry Chihiro I'm afraid I don't know the answer'' Chihiro ask ''what about Zeniba?'' Kamajin said ''is possible that she knows''

Chihiro had set her mind she must bring Haku to Zeniba, Kamajin said ''but you kids must hurry if your not back by midnight in time for the full moon it will be too late'' Chihiro said ''we will be back before that can happen'' Chihiro quickly transport them to Zeniba's home.

At Zeniba's house Chihiro begs Zeniba to revive Haku, Zeniba quickly takes Haku upstairs laying his lifeless on a bed she ask Chihiro and Karin to wait downstairs but Chihiro refuse to live Haku's side, she watch Zeniba and No Face nurse Haku's wounds Zeniba gave Haku an elixir.

Once she is done nursing Haku, she said ''he is fine now girls I gave him an elixir that should bring him back he will wake up soon'' Chihiro was relief to hear that Haku's okay, Zeniba ask them what happen Chihiro explains everything to Zeniba she also said Haku's last words to her were I love you.

Zeniba was touch by Haku's words to Chihiro but now they have very little time left the full moon is near but Chihiro know what she must do she going back to the bathhouse alone and finish Yubaba off herself, Karin said ''Chihiro your crazy will only get yourself killed!''

Chihiro said ''but I know what must do Karin its the only way I bring peace back to this world!'' Zeniba said ''your brave girl Sen I'm proud of you'' Chihiro said ''if Haku wakes up tell him I gone alone in battle'' Zeniba said ''sure be careful!'' Chihiro nods her head and trasport back to the bathhouse to face Yubaba.


	8. Chihiro vs Yubaba

Chihiro transport inside the bathhouse she roams around but all the sudden two toads saw her the first toad said ''they its the human brat Sen!'' The second toad said ''yeah she has return'' Chihiro doesn't want trouble only thing she want to do is stop Yubaba.

The first toad said ''let's take her to Yubaba and turn her a pig like her parents before!'' Chihiro knows if she want to face Yubaba she must face these two first she shouts ''your guys are not turning me to a pig!'' She trap them in a bubble the toads scream ''let's us out!'' Chihiro said ''I will if tell me where Yubaba is''

The toads agree with her they said that Yubaba is in her office Chihiro as she leaves said ''thanks!'' The toads ask ''what about us?'' Chihiro said ''oh yeah I will come back for you guys later!'' The toads shouts ''NO FAIR!''

At Yubaba's office no one was there and no sign of Yubaba, she remember what Haku once said to her at school ''when your a alone and you know danger is a near you must never let your guard down" Chihiro said ''I know Yubaba is here I feel it'' she tries to stay calm but she couldn't help not been scared especially that she's alone and Haku isn't with her this time.

But knowing Yubaba can't hurt her because of Zeniba's hairstrap but can't be sure of her win she better not be cocky, a voice echo the room "I see that your alone this time Sen" Chihiro ask ''who's there show yourself?'' The voice grew louder "don't act your brave as Haku" Chihiro ask ''you know Haku?''

Yubaba appear before her she said ''of course I know that dragon brat!'' Chihiro felt scared about Yubaba but she knows its for the best if she stay strong, Yubaba ask ''what you want from me Sen?'' Chihiro shouts ''I challege you to fight!'' Yubaba laugh she said ''you dare challege me what does a human like you can do?''

Chihiro grew angry raising both of her hands in fort of Yubaba she brust out air pushing Yubaba back. Yubaba was suprise to see her wield such magic only Haku can do that. Yubaba said ''so can use the same magic as your friend I guess Zeniba and Haku had train you to face me well they made a mistake!''

Chihiro said in a sharp voice, ''Yubaba you had killed Haku, took control of the bathhouse and soon the entire spirit world your plans end here!'' Yubaba said ''you are wrong child my evil has just begin'' she took out a small crystal she said ''you see this crystal once I let the full moon's light touch it, it can give the person anything it wish for''

Chihiro said ''your going to wish for enteral control of the spirit world never I'm not to going let that happen!'' Yubaba shouts ''too late child it matter of hours I will be the ruler of this world!'' Yubaba gave a loud a evil laugh! Chihiro tackles Yubaba, Yubaba shouting ''I'm not going to let that happen!''

Yubaba shouts ''you little brat!'' Chihiro tries to grab the crystal but Yubaba keeps pushing ever away she manage to push Chihiro toward the window but Chihiro held on the edge but all the way down is a deep fall. Yubaba said ''now you die the same fate as Haku!''

Meanwhile in Zeniba's house Haku mubbles in his sleep "Chihiro! Chihiro you must stay strong...you can face Yubaba...no! No!" clutching the bed sheets Karin quickly runs to Haku's bedside asking ''Haku's what's wrong?'' Haku shouts ''Chihiro hang on!'' Clutching the sheets harder.

Karin tries to calm Haku down but soon Haku slowly open his eyes seeing Karin by his bedside, Karin said ''Haku your finally awake!'' Haku ask ''Karin what happen?'' Karin said ''you were killed but Zeniba revive you'' Haku ask ''how long I been out?'' Karin said ''about 60 minutes''

Seeing Chihiro wasn't in the room Haku sat up he ask ''where is Chihiro?'' Karin said ''she went to back to the bathhouse to fight Yubaba'' Haku ask ''alone?'' Karin nod her head, Haku knew his dream was a vision he can feel Chihiro no matter how far she is. Haku said ''we need to hurry!''

Karin ask ''why?'' Haku said ''Chihiro is in danger I saw everything but I last saw her about to fall down to a window we need to save her!'' Karin agree with him they rush down stairs to inform Zeniba everything.

Zeniba said ''I understand your plan Haku be careful now my child'' Haku said ''I will Zeniba'' he ask ''but why didn't Chihiro wait for me to wake up?'' Zeniba said ''she doesn't want you to get invole knowing she is the only one who can save the spirit world'' Haku said ''but now Yubaba is about to kill her I must save her!''

Zeniba said ''Haku you must hurry then!'' Karin ask ''but how we get there on time?'' Haku is about to risk his true form but he has no other choice he said ''let's go outside I need to show something''

Karin and Haku went outside and before Karin's eyes Haku transform to a dragon Karin was amaze to see the white dragon she said ''your really a dragon that's awesome!'' Climbling on Haku's back, Zeniba said ''Haku you can must be careful now'' Karin said ''thank you granny for eveything!'' Zeniba said ''goodbye Karin!''

And they fly to the bathhouse...

At bathhouse Chihiro continue to stuggle toward the edge of the window but she begin to slip down only hand left is remaining on hold Yubaba said ''you should had never had return you had stayed in your world now you will die!'' Chihiro's hand slip she screams as she fall down.

But her fall broke when something grab her shirt collar from behind it feels like sharp teeth when she looked behind her she saw Haku. She said ''Haku your ok and your alive!'' Karin ask you know that his a dragon?'' Chihiro said ''Karin!''

Haku land by the pig stack he putt Chihiro down gently letting go of her shirit, Chihiro cuddles Haku feeling happy to see him alive she cries ''Haku thank goodness your alive I though I never see you again!'' Haku couldn't talk as a dragon instead he just lick Chihiro's face Chihiro knows Haku just kissed him.

Karin got off Haku's back Haku used this time to transform back to a human hugging Chihiro after he said ''I'm glad you ok Sen you really worried me promise me you will never leave my side like that again!'' Chihiro hugs Haku back she said ''don't worry I promise I will leave you again!''

Haku said ''good girl but you were really brave facing Yubaba like that on your own like that'' letting Chihiro go he said ''just never ever do that again!'' Chihiro said ''I won't!'' Letting Haku go as well.

They stayed by the pig stack Chihiro explain everything that Yubaba said durning their battle when Haku learn about a crystal he knew its the moon crystal it can embrace the moon's power can grant any wish if Yubaba got it then no can stop her. Karin ask ''is still there a way Haku?'' Haku wasn't sure himself.

But Haku knows that Zeniba once said ''that the crystal was only opinonal durning the full moon and if you take it only one wish can be granted but recalling'' what she last said ''before leaving the spirit world 2 weeks ago if the keeper was a good heart it can grant any wish as long the moon is present''

Chihiro ask ''so it will not obey Yubaba?'' Haku said ''it will still but only one wish can be granted to her which is still bad!'' Karin said ''you guys are dramatic this isn't Chihiro's world so she shouldn't do anything to save it what about we just go back to our world and join the Music Festival!''

Haku said ''but this is still my world it became my home after the Kohaku river was destroyed and Chihiro gain friends here too she must save them and don't worry about the Music Festival we have time for that if don't want to help us then stay behind'' Karin said ''is just I don't think its smart!''

Haku said ''then stay here we will return for you come on Sen!'' Haku head towards the bathhouse Chihiro follows him she ask ''you want to come with us Karin?'' Karin said ''I just want to go home Chi!''

Chihiro said ''we can still go back to our world once Yubaba is stop but you to stay here alright but if they caught you will turn to a pig just like what happen to my parents once''

Karin said ''don't scare me Chihiro!'' Haku shouts ''come on Sen!'' Chihiro said ''I'm coming see you later Karin!'' Chihiro quickly follows Haku, Boh followed Chihiro leaving Karin's shoulders, along the way Haku said ''we should never had let her join us she will just get in our way!'' Chihiro said ''let's give her chance Haku''

Haku stop in his trace he said ''give her a chance? Open your eyes Sen she hadn't done anything to help us she just been in the way if we let her stay with us any longer we don't able to stop Yubaba you can bring her if you like but if she been turn to a pig I'm not changing her back to a human!''

Haku walks quickly to the bathhouse Chihiro notice was more strict around her lately usually Haku won't try to shout at her remembering Karin Chihiro wants to go back for her but she can't just leave Haku alone he might die again but knowing can fight on his own Chihiro rushes back to Karin.

At the pig stack Karin begin think about her action maybe Haku was right of she want to go home she must help him and Chihiro stop Yubaba in anyway she can she about to find Haku and Chihiro when Chihiro appoarch she said ''Karin your ok!'' Karin said ''Sen you came back!''

Chihiro said ''of course I came back I'm worried that Yubaba will see you and turn you to a pig and I won't able to change you back to a human when that happens'' Karin now knows Chihiro isn't kidding about human been turn to pigs so they hurry to find Haku.

They enter the boiler room but Haku wasn't there according to Kamajin Haku had gone to the bathhouse Chihiro quickly gone inside the bathhouse avoiding been seen by anyone it took them a while to find Haku but they saw him talking to someone,

''psst Haku, Kohaku!'' Chihiro whispers to Haku but he can't seem to hear her Karin ask ''why are you whispering?'' Chihiro said ''Haku might be near an enemy'' but Haku went to their backs "oh there you are Sen" Chihiro and Karin suddenly scream Chihiro shouts ''don't scare us like that Haku!''

Haku said ''sorry I forgot that your easily scared ''Chihiro ask ''who were you talking to?'' Haku said ''an old friend of ours!'' Chihiro ask ''who?'' A voice said ''so its true you had return Sen!'' Chihiro was familliar with that voice it was Lin! Chihiro notice Lin in fort of her she said ''Lin your ok!''

Lin said ''of course I'm ok Sen'' Haku said ''I'm sure you remember Sen and this her human friend Karin'' Lin ask a new human?'' Karin said ''you look human oh yeah your also a spirit anyway I'm Karin I became Chihiro's friend when she got separated from Haku"

Lin said "nice to meet you I'm Lin I'm the who look after Sen when she was still working here" Chihiro said "Lin please call me by my real name is Chihiro" Lin said "Chihiro? What a lovely name alright I will not call you Sen anymore" Chihiro said said "you can still me Sen from time to time if you like"

Lin said "alright so your real name is Chihiro" Haku said "yes that her real name now where is Yubaba?" Lin said ''she is not in her office'' Haku wonder don't let she has finally absorb the moon's power? Haku rushes to the rooftop with Chihiro and Karin.

At the bathhouse's rooftop Yubaba let the crystal reflect the moon's light as it rises to the sky as the crystal glows a voice said "your heart its inpure you may only have one wish what will it be?" Yubaba said "I wish for an enteral control of the..." Haku shouts "not so fast Yubaba!''

Yubaba looks back to see Haku and Chihiro she ask ''your both still alive?'' Haku said "yes Zeniba had given me a second life I'm have been reborn!" Yubaba said "I should had know my sister has some thing!" Haku shouts "now your plan ends here hand over the moon crystal!" Yubaba said "hand over Boh first!"

The small mouse flies away from Chihiro's shoulders Haku shouts ''Boh no!'' Boh flies to his mother changing back to his normal form Yubaba hugs her baby she said ''Boh I'm glad you return to mama'' Haku ask '' Boh why did you return Yubaba?'' Boh said ''I'm sorry Haku but I can't you and Chihiro get hurt all cause of me''

Chihiro ask ''did you just call me by my real name?'' Boh said ''now mama hand Haku over the crystal I came back to you'' Yubaba said ''never I refuse to hand over the crystal to them!'' Haku shouts ''hey we just had a deal Yubaba we gave you back your son so hand that crystal over!''

Yubaba trap Haku and Chihiro in a bubble she said ''now that should hold you both I doubt you guys can break free out of an anti-magic bubble'' Haku shouts ''you bastard!'' Yubaba ingores Haku's insults she said ''Boh your about to witness me becoming ruler of this world''

placing the crystal by the moon light Yubaba said ''I wish for an enteral control of the spirit world!'' Haku and Chihiro shouts ''NO!'' The crystal glows with the magic from the moon and Yubaba's black magic turning eveything to a lifeless with no light nor hope.

Yubaba said ''at last I'm now the ulimate ruler of the spirit world!''


	9. Final showdown

Yubaba give out an insane evil laugh as she transform all of the spirit world to a lifeless land in the peek of the bathhouse dark magic spreeds out through the world like a satellite tower Haku and Chihiro still bought struggle out of their prison cambers Haku shouts "you won't keep us in this thing forever Yubaba!"

Yubaba said ''will you shut up Haku!'' Haku muttred ''shit!'' Yubaba sat on a throne which she made from the moon's crystal she said "Boh look at our kingdom soon you will soon be its ruler and soon your children will" Boh looks at the spirit world as it is now a lifeless world he said ''yes mama'' Haku whispers ''hey Boh help us get out of this thing!''

Boh whispers '' I'm sorry Haku I don't know any magic yet'' Haku mubbles ''crap were stuck here!'' Chihiro ask what should we do Haku?'' Haku said I don't know Sen I did everything I can to break this thing'' Haku looks at Chihiro's hairstrap he ask ''what can you try using your magic?''

Chihiro said ''its pointless'' Haku said ''its not pointless if you try Chihiro'' Yubaba shouts ''quit your talking!'' Chihiro focus all her magic and all out all at once but nothing happened Chihiro said ''see it is pointless'' Haku notice someone behind Yubaba's throne he begin to wonder who and its not Boh but who?

Chihiro notice Haku is suspecting something she ask ''what is it Haku?'' Haku said ''I saw someone behind Yubaba's throne but I don't know who'' Chihiro said ''maybe its Karin'' Haku doubt that is Karin what can a human do to stop Yubaba anyway.

But saw spotted it Chihiro was right it is Karin but is she doing here is she trying to get killed or something but the only Haku can do how is to have faith in her Karin slowly reach for the crystal that is tied around Yubaba's neck.

Yubaba felt something is touching her neck when she turns arounds to Karin so Yubaba grab Karin's arm and shouts '' you dare to touch my crystal?'' Karin said ''let Haku and Chihiro go!'' Yubaba ask ''and what can a human like you do?'' Karin did a spin kick (like Rock Lee's Konoha Senpu) to break free.

Haku cheers ''way to go Karin!'' Karin smiles at Haku she lucky to be part of the martial art club at their school, Yubaba shot lightings at her but dodge it hitting Haku and Chihiro's prison breaking them free, Haku said ''thanks Karin''

Yubaba shouts '''' Haku said ''now to finish to you once and for all Yubaba!'' Yubaba said ''had you forgot I still have the crystal!'' Haku said ''that won't be a problem right Sen'' Chihiro said ''right!''

Haku held Chihiro's hand and hey both focus their magic they both raise their left hand chating ''it name of the bond of both friendship and love we end your life forever'' and a strong light blast toward Yubaba, Yubaba open a portal to block their magic.

Yubaba said ''that will never be enough'' Haku said ''actually that's only a distaction'' Yubaba wonders what Haku means but she saw the crystal's gone she ask ''where is the crystal?'' Karin shouts ''its with me!'' Yubaba shouts ''my crystal?'' Karin said ''Chihiro catch!''

Karin throws the crystal to Chihiro, Chihiro caught it she cheers ''I got it!'' Haku said ''now make a wish Sen!'' a voice said ''you have a pure heart you may have many wishes'' Chihiro raise the crystal towards the moon light

She said ''I wish the spirit world is no longer ruled by Yubaba, peace is restore and everything is back to normal!'' her hairstrap glow as the spirit world returns to its original state and life returns to the land, Yubaba shouts '''' Haku hugs her cheering '' you did it Chihiro! You did it!''

Karin and Boh cheers '' alright you did it Chihiro!'' Chihiro said ''yeah I did'' Haku said you saved ''my home thank you!'' Chihiro said ''you help me saved my family once so its nothing'' Haku kiss Chihiro (for 10 sec.) he ask Chihiro to hand over the crystal as Chihiro hands over the crystal Haku breaks to pieces.

Haku appoarch Yubaba who is weaking from lack of magic, Yubaba said ''its not yet over Haku!'' Haku said ''actuallly it is over you lost and your already weak'' Yubaba ask ''so your going to kill me?'' Haku shook his head he said ''even I want to I can't since Boh needs his mother instead I will just take your magic''

Haku snaps his fingers and Yubaba's magic seal away in a bubble, Boh said ''thanks for sparing my mama Haku'' Haku said ''its nothing Boh just promise me went you got your magic you will use it for good not evil'' Boh said ''I promise''and he Boh returns to the bathhouse.

Haku, Chihiro and Karin all leave the bathhouse leaving the spirit world with peace and hope.


	10. The Music Festival

Haku lends them to the river Karin said ''you guys were awesome especially you Chihiro!'' Chihiro just laugh Haku said ''you were great as well Karin I guess I miss misjudge you back there I'm sorry'' Karin said ''its ok Haku'' as they closers to the river Karin said ''there just one thing you guys'' Haku ask ''what is it?''

Karin ask ''how we spouse to get back the human world?'' Chihiro ask '' yeah and what about the Music Festival?'' Haku suddenly remembers that he and Chihiro have a performance in the Music Festival, he said ''don't worry I got an idea'' Haku opens a portal to the human world leading outside the tunnel.

and they each enter it the portal once everyone is back to the human world they notice that time has not pass yet in their world eveyone rushes to school Chihiro took a moment to look back to the tunnel she mubbles ''I will miss you everyone!'' then she quickly catch up to Haku and Karin.

At the school staduim its was fill with many auidance including Chihiro's parents at backstage Haku is still wearing his clothes back at the spirit world Chihiro ask ''aren't you going to change your clothes Haku?'' Haku said ''don't worry I clean this'' Haku took off the bandages to his arms and forehead.

Chihiro notice his wounds are gone like magic, Haku ask ''are you nervous Sen?'' Chihiro said ''a little...'' Haku said ''don't worry you will be ok so relax a bit'' Chihiro knows there the last performer so she can relax a little.

As each students perform they number gets better and better as they perform solo in music instruments like guitar, piano, brass and even sing, Chihiro said ''these guys are good but Haku and I are better than them!''

On the final number Ms Keen said ''we had seen many good performer tonight but our last number is sure to be the best please give a warm welcome to Ogino Chihiro and Kohaku Nushi'' The auidance clamp at them Chihiro said ''were next Haku!'' Haku said ''I heard'' he summons his gold flute with his magic.

Chihiro said ''I'm scared Haku!'' Haku said ''don't be Chihiro I got your back'' he kisses Chihiro (for 5 sec.) he said ''I given you a small piece of my talent (about a size of ping pong ball) now let's go!''

Haku and Chihiro both enter forth stage Haku gave Chihiro his gold flute he whispers '' you play flute while do the rest I will give a signal later on" Chihiro whispers ''alright Haku!'' Haku face the auidance he said ''greetings eveyones I'm Nigihiyama Kohaku Nushi and tonight I will perform my song with I made for my friend Chihiro'' as Chihiro play the flute

Haku whispers ''this is for you Chihiro..''

_yondeiru muneno dokoka okude_

_itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai_

_kanashimi wa kazoe kirenai keredo_

_sono mukoude kitto anataniaeru_

_kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa_

_tada aoi sora no aosawo shiru_

_hateshinaku michiwatsuzuite mieru keredo_

_kono ryoute wa hikariwo idakeru_

_sayonara no tokino shizukanamune_

_zeroni narukaradaga mimiwo sumaseru_

ikiteiru fushigi shindeiku fushigi

hana mo kaze mo machi mo minnaonaji

Chihiro feels something unsual about Haku's song it seems like all her memories of first visit from the spirit all had return from the moment her parents had been turn to pigs to the moment she had look back to the tunnel.  
yondeiru muneno dokoka okude

_itsumo nando demo yumewo egakou_

_kanashimi no kazuwo iitsuku suyori_

_onaji kuchibiru de sotto utaou_

_tojiteiku omoideno sononakani itsumo_

_wasuretakunai sasayakiwo kiku_

_kona gonani kudakareta kagami no uenimo_

_atarashii keshiki ga utsusareru_

Haku said ''before I end this song I want to call Chihiro to join me, Chihiro!'' Chihiro went in fort if the stage with Haku she whispers ''Haku I don't know that song'' Haku said ''its ok just read my lips you will know it'' together they sing...

_hajimari no asa(no) shizukana mado_

_zeroni narukarada mitasarete yuke_

_umi no kanatani wa mou sagasanai_

_kagayaku monowa itsumo kokoni_

_watashi no nakani mitsukeraretakara_

they took a bow as the auidance clap their hand for there great performance everyone love their song especially by the way they sing, Chihiro said ''were great Haku!'' Haku said ''yeah were Sen'' after the festival Chihiro's parents them from the auidance.

Mrs. Ogino hug her daugther she said ''you were great out there Chihiro'' Mr. Ogino said that's right Chihiro!'' Chihiro said ''mom not in forth of Haku!''

Haku laugh seeing Chihiro's parents hug her. Mrs Ogino said ''what about you kids have dinner at our house''Haku said ''that will would be nice Mrs. Ogino'' Mr. Ogino said ''Chihiro you mom made your favorite beef stew and blueberry pie''

Once Chihiro's parents left Haku ask ''you like stew?'' Chihiro said ''its a long story Haku what about I give you a ride to my house'' Haku said ''sure but had you seen Karin'' Chihiro said ''I hadn't seen her since we exit the tunnel'' Karin shouts ''hoi Haku! Sen!'' Haku said ''there she is'' Karin rushes to her friends she said '' you guys were awesome!''

Haku and Chihiro said ''yeah we were!'' Karin said ''I just saw Ms. Keen she had never seen an performance like that before and she loves it she want you guys to do that again next year'' Chihiro looks at Haku but Haku shooks his head.

Haku said ''I'm sorry Karin but we won't be perfoming anymore next year'' Karin ask ''why?'' Chihiro ask ''yeah why Haku?'' Haku said I need to go back to the spirit world now Yubaba's gone I need to help maintain the peace and order''

Chihiro understand Haku's choice but isn't just fair she and Haku are finally together and they will be separate again she tought he had want to stay for good but in the end he will leave her again just like a month ago.

Chihiro ask ''will we see each other again?'' Haku said ''sure we will'' Chihiro said ''promise'' Haku said ''promise, I love you Chihiro'' Chihiro said ''I love you too Haku''

Haku kisses Chihiro (for 60 sec.) before he fades away returning his spirit world...

* * *

Author's note: This the first fanfic I ever come up with but it took me a long time to get ideas I thought this fanfic after watch Spirited Away last year I will like to thank katethegreat19 for version of Itsumo Nando Demo for making this all possible for her version of the songs pls go to this link: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CRWvIlDxB7Q


End file.
